Pen's Quest
Pen's Quest is a upcoming fan game by SlimerGamer953. The game follows Pen, Eraser, and other characters as they try and stop Dream Island from being destroyed. It has 35 levels and is a 8-bit platformer. Release date unkown. The sprites on this page are old. If you want the new ones, go here Story Since it has been about 3 years since BFDIA, the Announcer Confirms that BFDI is cancelled and Dream Island is going to be destroyed. All of the eleminated contestants are freed and sent out of the TLC. Pen quickly realizes what is happening and gets help from his friends to save Dream Island. Playable Characters Pen- He is the Main character. His main ability is his Ink Splash, which drops ink and defeats enemies. You unlock him at the start. Eraser- Pen's best friend. His ability is "WHICH ISSSS?" That confuses enemies and stuns them. You unlock him at level 16. Snowball- He has a short temper. His ability is rage, which makes him Angry and pushes most of the enemies on the screen. You unlock him at level 27. Blocky- The prankster and last collectible non-secret character. His special ability is Pranks, which will knock most enemies off the screen. You unlock him on level 30. Fries: He is a secret character and only newbie to be playable. His special ability is Potato Shoot, which would place potatoes that explode on the screen. You unlock him after the final boss. Minor Characters Bubble: Appears in level 17 as a guide. You have to guide her through the plains without touching Pin, Needle, Or spikes. Nickel: Appears in Level 19. You have to get him through Coiny as a side mission. However, if he loses, he explodes and gives you 200 Win Tokens. Coiny: Appears in Level 19 fighting Nickel. He appears again in Level 29 climbing Yoyle Mountain in the Background. Speaker Boxes: Appears as enemies. Leafy: Appears as final boss. Firey, Book, Golf Ball, Gelatin, Pin, and Donut appear as bosses in that order. Flower and Woody appear as ghosts in Level 11. Needle appears on the start screen as an Easter egg. If you type in "Needy" with your keyboard, suddenly, Needle pops up and says "Don't call me Needy!" Pencil and Match appear in level 27 beside each other in the background. Controls ARROW KEYS- Move SPACE BAR- Jump Z- Special Ability X- Punch P- Pause Stages (so far) Level 1: Cake at Stake: The tutorial level. It teaches the basics of the game. Level 2: Take the HUGE Plunge: In this level, You must get across the Goiky Canal with a boat. Halfway through the level, your boat breaks and you must swim the rest of the level. Level 3: Barriers and Pitfalls: This level takes place in the obstacle course in episode 2. It has the rock climbing wall, and more. This is the first level where Circular Floating Globes are found. Level 4: Crossing the Bridge: In this level, you must cross the bridge to Mt. Goiky. The bridges are filled with enemies, and after the first bridge, you must climb up Circular Floating Globes to continue. BOSS LEVEL: 5: Mount Goiky: This level takes place in Mount Goiky. Firey is the boss here, he can shoot fireballs and swim in lava. Level 6: The Desert: in this level, you have to get across the desert. Cacti do deal damage. First appearance of Spike Ball Throwing Speaker Box. Level 7: Yoyleland: In this level, you must traverse the purple plains of Yoyleland. Yoyleberrys are all over the place here, and so are Hexagon Speaker Boxes. Level 8: Yoyle City: This level takes place in Yoyle City. You must get across the Rooftops of Yoyle City and avoid many Speaker Things along the way. Level 9: The Yoyle Needy: This level takes place in the Yoyle Needy. You must climb up and avoid speaker boxes along the way. It takes place in the interior. BOSS LEVEL: 10: Yoyle Mountain: You must defeat Book here. She can spawn speakers. She has a super jump. Level 11: The Haunted Building: This level takes place in a haunted building in Yoyle City, and there is a mini boss battle against ghost Flower. Enemies Announcers: They are basic enemies, just stomp or punch them and they die. TYPES OF ANNOUNCERS: Speaker Thing- Just stomp or punch and they die. Circular Floating Globe: Basically the same as the Speaker Thing, except they fly. Spike Ball Throwing Box: This is the same, execpt they throw spike balls. Hexagon Speaker: These take two hits and they are faster. Firey Speaker Box: These leave a lava trail where ever they go. Flower Speaker Box: These are much faster and take three hits to kill. Puffball Speaker Box: These barf Rainbows. Power-Ups Pen Speaker: Gives you another life. Yoylecake: Makes you invincible. Win Tokens: They are the main collectable in the game. If you collect 100, you get another life. Cake: Restores your health. Yoyleberries: Restore points for special ability. Pen's Gallery Dotpict 20160728 184015.png|Title Screen dotpict_20160728_201016.png|Standing Sprite dotpict_20160728_180659.png|Jumping Sprite dotpict_20160728_181006.png|Punching Sprite dotpict_20160728_181639.png|Body Fries' Gallery dotpict_20160729_205233.png|Standing Sprite dotpict_20160729_205328.png|Jumping Sprite dotpict_20160729_205515.png|Punching Sprite dotpict_20160729_205544.png|Body Snowball's Gallery dotpict_20160729_072114.png|Standing Sprite dotpict_20160729_073255.png|Jumping Sprite dotpict_20160729_072529.png|Body dotpict_20160729_072437.png|Punching Sprite Blocky's Gallery Dotpict 20160729 204521.png|Standing Sprite dotpict_20160729_204741.png|Jumping Sprite dotpict_20160729_204915.png|Punching Sprite dotpict_20160729_205034.png|Body Eraser's Gallery dotpict_20160728_201600.png|Standing Sprite dotpict_20160728_181534.png|Punching Sprite dotpict_20160728_181543.png|Jumping Sprite dotpict_20160728_181732.png|Body Category:Video Games Category:BFDI Category:Pen Category:Eraser Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Made by SlimerGamer953 Category:Computer Games Category:Games Category:Snowball Category:Fries